


The Swing in the Moon

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, tim is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Tim closed his eyes tight as he whimpered,   his blankets like it was below zero. The memories of being held captive by the Joker and Harley still fresh in his mind like it had happened yesterday.





	The Swing in the Moon

_ Hush little baby don't say a word _

Tim closed his eyes tight as he whimpered, his blankets like it was below zero. The memories of being held captive by the Joker and Harley still fresh in his mind like it had happened yesterday. He was nineteen now and it had happened when he was eleven, it was still terrifying when a nightmare suddenly appeared in his dreams and made it all feel real again. With the years of therapy, Tim had been able to live as normal as a member of the Bataclan could. 

_ Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

Letting out a small sob Tim curled more into himself shaking, pulling the blankets impossibly closer he cried into his hands. In his mind, Tim remembered being tied up to the metal gurney as the Joker laughed, shocking him with cattle prods and wires until he passed out.

_ And if that Mockingbird won't sing _

"Stop it…!" Tim wailed more shaking his head. "Stop...!"

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

Breathing hard Tim jumped off his bed before landing with a hard thud on the carpet, scrambling under it, going as far to the back as he could. Tim shook in fear. His body could almost feel the needles coming for him, the drugs that had been pumped into his body. and the echoing laughter of the Joker.

_ If that ring turns brass _

"G-go away… go away, go away, goawaygoawaygoway," Tim chanted.

_ Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. _

Now sobbing loudly. Damn near close to screaming. Tim rubbed at his face trying to get the tears out of his eyes, thinking of hits he had received from the mallet. Shaking his head Tim pressed himself against the wall practically flat. It was getting too much. He didn't know how much longer he could last before he went insane.

_ If that looking glass gets broke _

"Leave me alone!" Tim screamed.

_ Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. _

"Please stop it! Stop! Leave me alone….!" Tim started screaming desperately. "Stop it, please…!

Hysterically kicking, punching, hitting and screaming desperately as he was now reliving his nightmare, the wood from under the bed started to break making Tim cut his hands on the timber as he twisted and screamed for the only thing that kept him grounded form this fear.

"Help me, Bruce! Please!" Tim's mind could see the split beans from his bed and the Joker's face appearing only in his mind. "Bruce! Bruce, help me! Help me! BRUCE…!"

Something grabbed the back of his shirt making, Tim’s screaming increase with his pleas filled with horror as he tried to fight against whoever it was. However, he was pulling into a tight embrace by strong arms. A familiar cologne hit Tim and he quickly clung to the man who held him like a small child. Tim sobbed painfully into his chest, listening to his Dad talking to him and comfortingly him that everything was going to be okay.

Bruce held Tim securely trying to block the world out. "It's alright Tim, I'm here. I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you. It's going to be alright."

Slowly Tim calmed down before he felt both emotionally, and physically exhausted as he went lack in Bruce's arms. His breathing was filled with shakes, his body tremored. Closing his eyes he leaned closer feeling safe.

Bruce picked up his son and carried him back to his room. There was no way he could leave Tim alone tonight. Not with this panic attack. However, these panic attacks from nightmares had become more frequent as of late. Something was happening to cause these horrible reactions.

Getting back into bed Bruce held his son close before kissing his head. "I'm right here."

Tim sound asleep, eyelashes still damp from tears and hadn't heard it.

Down the hall, Dick was walking back to his room. He had gotten back earlier than expected and Alfred had told him what had transpired. He felt horrible about what happened to Tim. Thinking about Dick it went to go check on Damian. He saw the boy came out of the room next to Tim's.

"Hey, Little D, what were you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Grayson."

"You were worried about, Tim weren't you?" Dick said walking up to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was simply woke up due to his screaming and now I will return to my room."

"Aw, come on Little D!" Dick smiled putting his hands behind his head. "Admit, you were worried."

"I can assure you I wasn't." Damian looked at the clock. "Tt."

Laughing Dick ruffled his hair much to his little brother's dismay. "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

As they parted Dick paused before looking back. Damian had seemed to get to his room but didn't go in. Walking over he looked at the youngest Robin for a long moment. Maybe the other wanted to talk. Before he could open his mouth to ask Damain pushed opened his door and walked in before slamming it closed. 


End file.
